


The Lawsuit

by kazoobard



Series: The Brad x Rory Mythic Quest Universe [1]
Category: Mythic Quest: Raven’s Banquet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoobard/pseuds/kazoobard
Summary: MQ looks to squash threats of a lawsuit from a rival video game company, but Brad makes it more difficult.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi x Original Male Character
Series: The Brad x Rory Mythic Quest Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964773
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	The Lawsuit

**Author's Note:**

> this was SO much fun to write!!! I imagine Rory to look like Donald Glover

“Okay, bad news, everyone!” David sounds like he’s going to throw up. “Cold Alliance Studios is threatening to sue us.”

Jo looks up immediately from her doodles. “Should i take care of it?”

“No!” Ian shouts immediately. “Jo, if you contact them or tell anybody to kill themselves, I will fire you.”

“That’s a bluff.”

“Shut up, Brad.” Ian turns back to David. “So what are we gonna do?”

David perks up. “I’m glad you asked! I spoke to CAS and they will be at StreamerCon on Friday. They are sending over a representative from monetization to speak to us on a level, non-legal ground so we can hopefully talk this out and deal with it quietly.”

“Why are they sending someone from monetization?” asks Poppy.

David’s eyes settle on Brad. “Because they are accusing us of plagiarizing their new state-of-the-art monetization software.”

Poppy stands, her chair scraping the floor. “But that’s ridiculous! Brad had the idea and we worked really hard on it, together. He’s awful, but he’s not lazy.”

“I know that,” David replies, “which is why Brad’s going with us. We’re gonna sort this all out face-to-face and no lawyers even need to get involved.”

Jo sits up straighter in her chair. “Are you sure i can’t–“

“Yes.”

———-

Poppy peers down at her paper. “We are meeting with a guy named Rory… Bakshi.” she looks up, blinking. “Rory Bakshi. Do you know him?”

Brad smiles with nothing behind his eyes. He opens his mouth to respond, peeking over their heads and holding up a hand to give a subdued wave. “Rory!”

Poppy, Ian, and David turn, parting to make way for a dark-skinned, bright-eyed man. He passes them without a second look, wrapping an arm around Brad’s waist and pulling him in for a rough, sloppy kiss. Their faces stay interlocked for much too long, and David coughs loudly. Brad pulls away reluctantly, the shorter man groaning as Brad tugs on his lip. Brad stands up straight, visibly irritated.

Poppy squints at Brad. “Who’s this?”

“Rory.”

“No, I got that, but who is—” Poppy clears her throat as Brad leans in again. “Who is he?”

“This is my husband.”

Ian sputters. “Y- your husband.”

“Mm hm.”

“Your husband works for Cold Alliance Studios. Your husband is the one threatening us.”

Rory looks away from Brad for the first time, instead choosing to tug on his visitor pass. It looks uncomfortable, but Brad is grinning from ear to ear. Rory tilts his head. “Yes, I do and yes, I am. Who are you?”

“I’m Brad’s boss.”

“Oh, you’re Ee-an.”

“It’s pronounced Eye-an,” Ian says, crossing his arms. “Brad, you’re fraternizing with the enemy? Why have you never mentioned this before?”

“It’s more fun this way,” Brad says, rubbing his thumb over Rory’s beard. “We get to make money and compete and then come home and have hot sex about it.”

“Ew,” Poppy says automatically.

Brad raises his eyebrows. “Was that a homophobic dig, Li?” Rory tugs harder on Brad’s visitor pass and Brad nips at his ear.

Poppy opens her mouth to retort, but Ian jumps in. “No, it wasn’t, it’s just literally the worst to see you act like this. Why— please stop— why are you so horny right now? You know you’re still at work, right?”

“Why would you accuse Brad of plagiarizing you?” David asks. “Couldn’t he tell you that he didn’t do it?”

Brad tilts his head. “Oh, I totally did it.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I pretended to be sick last month so I could stay home and steal all his papers off his desk while he wasn’t home.”

“Why?” Poppy demands at the same moment Rory pulls Brad down into a kiss, whispering, “Hot.”

Poppy seems unable to tear her eyes away from them. “Oh, my God. There’s two of them. And they’re both evil.”

Ian’s temper is rising. “So this is all for some bullshit sexual fantasy? None of this is real?”

“Oh, it’s real,” Rory says, pulling away. “I’m gonna sue the shit out of him.” Brad cups Rory’s cheeks a little too aggressively and goes in again. Rory growls into the kiss. Poppy gags.

“How is even your marriage sociopathic?”

Brad ignores the question, wrapping his arms around Rory’s waist. “I’m gonna fuck you into next week.”

“I’m gonna sue you for all you’re worth.”

“I’m gonna sue you back.”

“I am going to steal your identity.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna destroy your credit score.”

Poppy, David, and Ian are frozen in place. Ian speaks up. “This is the worst thing I’ve ever seen.”

David nods microscopically. “I want to look away so bad.”

Poppy is close to tears. “I wish I could bleach my brain.”

——-

Rachel runs to catch up to Brad, already out of breath trying to match his long strides. “Hey, uh, Brad– I heard what happened yesterday and I thought I would talk to you about this and kind of… discuss how bad this lawsuit would be for MQ, especially considering it’s... happening for no good reason?”

Brad turns on his heel and Rachel slams into him. “You’re a tester. Why did they send you to talk to me?” Rachel sputters, and realization dawns on Brad’s face. “Because you’re a lesbian.”

Rachel scoffs. “No! No, it’s more because my people skills–“

“Listen. I like money and power. I don’t like feeble attempts to connect with me on such petty terms as who we like to fuck.” His face softens. “Rachel. I feel nothing for you, and I could crush you under my heel.” He pats her shoulders, too hard. “Good talk.”

Brad strides away, stopping mere feet away from his office, where Ian steps in front of him. Brad sighs. “Can I please get to where I’m going just once today? It’s 5 o’clock, I wanna get my jacket and go home.”

“Your husband told his superiors you were cold and vindictive, and they’re moving forward with the lawsuit. I hope you’re happy.”

Brad considers this a moment. “I am happy. But just know that this benefits you, too.”

“How.” It’s not a question. Brad ignores this.

“Because I am going to one-up him, and it will make CAS poop their fucking pants. I will destroy them from the inside out.” He pats Ian’s shoulder. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to go home and kiss my husband.”


End file.
